Just a Dream
by Future Mrs.Sirius Black
Summary: What if Bella was married to Jasper while he was back on leave from the military back in 1864 and when he disappeared they thought he 'died' but Bella was changed into a vampire not long after and they meet in Forks all those years later what happens?
1. Introduction

Only this is a song chapter the rest are normal everything in bold Belongs to Carrie Underwood Just a Dream is the name of the song I suggest listening to it it's a sad song

* * *

><p><strong>It was 2 weeks after the day she turned 18<strong>

I turned 18 2 weeks ago, today I'm going to a funeral when I had a flashback of myself

**All dressed in white going to the church that night**

it was my wedding night I was marrying Jasper Whitlock. Now I'm going to the church for an entirely different reason

**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat**

I had the box full of letters he sent me while he was away with the Confederates when I was hit with another memory

**sixpence in her shoe something borrowed something blue**

My dress was new, the sixpence in my show was kinda old, my tiara was borrowed from a family friend and my flowers were blue, then I was at the church so I snapped out of my memories to pay attention

**And when the church downs opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears**

then the doors opened and I had to put my veil down to hide my tears that I shed for my husband who was also my best friend

**Oh, she just couldn't believe it she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands**

I couldn't believe it this can't be real then the trumpets from the military band began to play and I became so numb I didn't myself drop the flowers but I know I did

**Baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go I was counting on forever now I'll never know can't even breathe It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background everybody's saying he's not coming home now this can't be happening to me this is just a dream**

Jasper why would you leave me you promised me forever this doesn't make any sense I'm gasping for air I feel like I'm looking from so far away but I'm right next to your empty casket everyone around me is saying you're not coming home and as much as I don't want to I'm starting to believe them I wish this was just a dream

**The preacher man said let us bow heads and pray 'Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt.' Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard, Then they handed her a folded up flag and she held onto all she had left of him oh and what could have been and then the guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet to her heart**

The chorus stood and they sang such a sad song they handed me his folded up flag and I held onto all I had left of him and what we should of had when the guns rang out the last shot it felt like it was straight into my heart I couldn't breathe please Jasper don't do this to me you promised.

**Baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go I was counting on forever now I'll never know can't even breathe It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background everybody's saying he's not coming home now this can't be happening to me this is just a dream**

Jasper please this hurts me to even think about

**Baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go I was counting on forever now I'll never know can't even breathe It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background everybody's saying he's not coming home now this can't be happening to me this is just a dream Oh, this is just a dream Just a dream yeah, yeah**

Jasper you left me and Matt behind he just turned a year old and you're not here. I have to stay strong for him. Remember when we named him after your father? You were so happy and said it was the most amazing thing to honor your father even in his death.

* * *

><p>So this is an idea I've had in my head for a while I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow please review and let me know what you thing<p> 


	2. Impossible Right?

I don't own Twilight please review

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Jasper had disappeared and it still hurt like when I was first told. I was walking home to get back to Matt and let my mother go home and get some rest.<p>

As I was reaching the half way home point I saw a flash of white in front of me. I stumbled but regained my balance and began to walk faster I was worried for a reason I wasn't sure of.

I was pushed by someone or something I couldn't see, then I was grabbed and pushed up against a tree and I could see my attacker. He had dark black hair he was a white as a ghost and ice cold but his eyes were what terrified me the most the were a bright blood red I began to struggle even harder but he was impossibly strong.

He smirked at me and began to lean towards my neck, I felt something sharp in my neck his hand came up to stop my screams as I felt my life slipping away and suddenly it stopped... That's when the burning began. I felt like I was trapped in a fire that would never go out. I lost track of time it could have been minutes burning it could have been hours, days, weeks, months, or even years I wasn't sure all I knew was that it hurt so bad but it began to slowly fade starting at my toes and retreating towards my heart. When it was all gathered in my heart I felt it stop.

I opened my eyes and I could see everything from dust particles to what makes up a cloud in the sky there was even a color the I couldn't even try to explain. I gasped at all the things I could see, smell, and hear. The floor wasn't the best place to be so I prepared to stand up but before I could even put my hands down to help myself stand up I was already standing up straight.

I closed my eyes to try and calm myself down my emotions were all over the place. Then I heard it, it sounded like someone was beating on a drum with water on it. I followed it and suddenly I was running I was moving so fast that it didn't feel like my feet were touching the ground. Everything around me should have been a blur but I could see each detail and every bug.

I began to slow down as a mouthwatering scent hit my senses I took another deep breath and was assaulted by the scent again it was a perfect balance of sweet and sour. I walked as quietly as possible, I wanted to locate the source of the smell. I entered a small clearing where I saw 2 deer I think one was a buck and the other was a doe. I was so shocked but suddenly my instincts took over and I lunged at the pair.

My teeth suck into the bucks jugular like a knife through butter. My mouth was filled with a warm liquid and it soothed the burn that I noticed in my throat. I went after half of a herd I stopped after I felt sloshy and the burn was nearly nonexistent. I began to walk as slow as I possibly could to get home as I thought over everything that happened I have super speed and strength and I just drank animal blood I think I'm a vampire but that's impossible... Right?

Oh god Matt and my mother, she must be so worried but I can't go back it would put them in danger I'll have to watch from the shadows.


	3. 12 years later

sorry for the wait but hopefully the length will make up for it

* * *

><p>I have been watching my family from the shadows for 12 years now I met another vampire named Jenny she came along about half a year after I was changed and explained that yes I am a vampire and about the Volturi with their rules and regulations. I got a firm grasp on everything and she visits me from month to month.<p>

I was watching Matt ride his horse he favors it as much as Jasper did... That thought made my dead heart ache. Matt is 13 now and resembles his father in every way possible. I heard a crash and an exclamation of pain.

I gasp "Matt!"

I take off and see him rolling down a large hill almost comparable to a mountain. I found him after he landed at the bottom the bones on his entire left side were broken and I knew if I didn't do something fast it would be to late. I sent a prayer to the gods to protect him and injected him with my venom.

3 long and worried filled days later his heart stopped beating I held my breath and after 60 seconds (AN: yes I know that equals a minute but 60 seconds sounds more dramatic lol! back to the story) I gently said.

"Matt?"

His eyes popped open and when he looked at me and a flash of realization went through his eyes he said.

Mama but, but that's impossible" As he looked at me.

"It's me Matt I was changed when you were barley a year old and could never return." I stood up slowly as to not startle him I remember how confusing those first moments were.

"Let's get you fed sweetheart" I told him and offered my hand to him he took it and I ran him to the middle of the forest.

"Close your eyes listen to your surroundings, smell the blood in the air now follow it" I told him as I left him go but I did follow slightly behind him.

When I could see him clearly again I noticed he took down a, mountain lion! I guess that I still thought of him as my baby that I held in my arms not my 13 year old son. After he finished it he took down a moose and I was slightly grateful for the less violent choice. As he stood up straight he wiped off his mouth and looked at me eyes shinning brightly after his first hunt I wished I could keep this moment forever he looked so happy and I was finally able to hug my son like I should have. The year was currently 1876 but it was coming to an end, around Thanksgiving Jenny came back so Matt was almost half a year old in vampire years anyway.

She was very curious seeing as he was all I had left from my old life except a silver locket that Jasper gave to me. It was a medium sized square with a heart in the middle he had it inscribed before he gave it to me. It read 'Don't ever forget me' on the inside there was a picture of me and Jasper after he proposed to me we were so happy. Also on the chain was a silver key that said 'you will always hold the key to my heart' he had the other piece it was a heart and it had a place for the key to fit into we were such hopeless romantics.

God I missed him with all my heart, on a completely separate chain held Jasper's extra dog tags. Someone then tackled my to the ground snapping me out of memory lane and into the present. I looked up into the eyes of Jenny who stated that she was staying for the month to help me train Matt.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to the month and before I knew it Jenny had to leave . She was traveling the world searching for her mate even though she hadn't found him yet she didn't give up hope and stated that she would wait for him forever. Jenny was such a great person with a big heart and she helped with Matt's training so much both physically and with his powers.

I'm able to change my appearance and can use their powers while I look like them Matt is telepathic and Jenny can turn invisible at any given moment and never be found. The years pasted by and while I never fully healed from losing Jasper having Matt with me made it easier.

In the late 1990's I was told by a man named Peter and his wife Charlotte (who insisted I call her Char) that in 2002 that I would want to be in Forks, Washington using my married name. Apparently he had these feelings that were never wrong so I went with it.

It is February 2002 we're here in Forks I'm using Whitlock as my last name since it technicality was. This better be good Peter. Matt and I were out hunting when suddenly Matt yelled

"Mama!" I panicked he never yelled unless he was in trouble.

"Matt!" I shouted back running for him when I caught the scent of another vampire I was even more scared. When I saw him I grabbed him tight to me and started checking him for injuries and when I found none I sensed our visitor wasn't gone yet I spun around and got in a defensive crouch with Matt behind me.

The person was a vampire he was around 6'4", big muscles, a head of curly hair and gold eyes just like ours. I growled lowly as a warning when he said

"you 2 remind me of my newest brother come on I want you to meet everyone"

"how do I know I can trust you?" I asked

"You don't but if you don't you could get in a lot of trouble"

I nodded and told him to lead the way. We ran to a house more like a mansion when we entered the man yelled out

"Mom, dad, Alice, Edward, Rose we have guest" all of a sudden there were 6 vampire not 1 I pushed Matt behind me closer to a wall.

There was the man from before, a blonde who looked like she could have been a super model, a guy with bronze hair, a small pixie like girl who was smiling, a brown hair woman and a blonde male. The blonde haired male said

"Hello I'm Carlisle this is Esme my wife and our adopted children and their mates/spouses Edward and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie we are missing my newest son he will be back soon, who are you?"

"I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella and this is my son Matt" I told him quietly, the blonde Rosalie sneered

"you broke the immortal child law the Volturi will kill you"

"Matt is 13 the law is 11" I replied heatedly Matt touched my arm so I wrapped it around me to hug him from behind he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Forgive Rose she doesn't ask just accuses did you adopt him?" Esme asked

"No he's my son he would have died if I didn't change him" I explained

"What is your last name your son looks like someone we know" Edward said

"You're asking the wrong questions Edward what do the dog tags around your neck read" Alice asked before I could answer

"Major Jasper Whitlock how do you know about the tags" I asked gripping them with my free hand

"I can see the future I saw this a while ago" She replied

"Isn't Whitlock Jasper's last name" Emmett asked just then the back door opened and someone walked in. I was surrounded by the smell of home I let go of Matt and touched my wedding ring suddenly another man was i the room his arms were covered in bite marks.I looked at his face he had handsome features and blonde hair that hung in his face I had to look away because of how much he looked like Jasper. I could tell Matt saw it as well from all the pictures I showed him my hair began to whip around I quickly turned and hugged Matt my hair started to settle down but he was still shaking even though he had a good control over his powers he still lost some control if he was to emotional. I rubbed his back.

"Why don't we take this to the living room this is our newest son Jasper by the way Bella" Carlisle said and led us to another room I sat in an armchair with Matt in front of me as I combed my fingers through his hair. Esme sat on Carlisle's lap on a sofa next to Alice who was on Edward's lap Emmett and Rosalie were on a love seat while their son Jasper sat on another sofa.

"Bella may I see the dog tags" Alice asked softly I took them off and gave them to her she in turn held her hand out to Jasper and he pulled something off his neck and gave it to her. As she held it up I could see they were dog tags as well.

"Jasper, Bella come stand in front of me" we did I left Matt on the armchair Alice held up the chains and said

"look carefully do you notice anything" I looked at mine and saw 'Major Jasper Whitlock' engraved on it and l looked at the other pair and saw the exact same on it I ga


End file.
